Secrets
by Kiku Rukawa
Summary: Updated Jul 2! The News and Journal club of Shohoku high has a new plan: Find out the secret of your favourite basketball man. What would this come out?
1. Prolong

Title: Secrets 

Summary: The news and journal club of Shohoku high has a new plan. **_Find out the secret of your favourite basketball man._** What would this come out?

***********************************

Prolong: 

Many girls were screaming at the notice board as seemed that they were so excited about the information they read.

"We definitely want to know what type of girl does Rukawa like!" The Rukawa's fans shouted.

"I want to know more about Kenji. . . " one said excitedly

"I love Mitsui! I want to know his...strength..." another shouted crazily.

"I like Sendoh!" another exclaimed.

"I just want to know the secret of Takenori Akagi" one said in a flat tone.

Everyone shocked and looked at that girl strangely. 

Eyes widened. . .

Mouth opened. . .

jaw dropped. . .

^_^" silence. . .

^__@" silence. . .Sweat-drop . . . 

Laugh exploded.

@___@"

¡@

Actually, what had happened? What was the notice about?

¡@ 

¡@ 

Here was the notice. . . 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

**_Find out the secret of your favourite basketball man._**

If you want to seek the any secret of any high school basketball man in Kanagawa, whatever our school's bb club member or others. Write down your name and what secret you want to know of your favourite basketball man, then put it in the box outside NJ club at 2nd floor. 

WE WILL DO OUR BEST TO FIND OUT EVERYTHING FOR YOU!

Yuko Katana  
Chairman, New and Journal club (NJ club) 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

¡@

¡@

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

My name was Yuko Katana, the third year student of Shohoku High. I had been the chairman of the news and journal club, the so-called NJ club, for 2 years. I always needed to think about the topic of the weekly journal not until the new basketball team formed this year with that Super Rookie Rukawa and Tensai Sakuragi. Now, our club nearly became the official external department of the basketball team. As for the past three months, all our weekly journal talked about the basketball team, e.g. about their practices, their matches, their players and so on. Fortunately, everyone seemed to like the new style of the journal.

Now we have a new plan. **_Find out the secret of your favourite basketball man._**

This surely can attract more people to read our journal whatever we start to sell the journal in 500Yen instead of free. 

After discussed with the school committee, they agreed our plan. But we needed to give half of the return to the school in order to carry out maintenance project. 

This didn't a matter. Our club would have enough income for the annual party... 

================

End of prolong. Review please. 


	2. 1 Another Notice

Title: Secrets 

Summary: The news and journal club of Shohoku high has a new plan. **_Find out the secret of your favourite basketball man._** What would this come out?

***********************************

Chapter 1: Another Notice

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

**_Member recruitment for _** "**_Find out the secret of your favourite basketball man_**" 

We need your help! Anyone who want to become the member of the club, please fill in the application form and drop it to the box outside NJ club at 2nd floor. We will contact you soon after reviewing your application. 

This recruitment mainly aims to increase "explorer" to work out the secrets of the basketball men. You should be target-oriented to help us (or to help the public) seeking all secrets they want to know. You should be careful enough to avoid any misunderstanding or unhappy matter happened between you and the basketball man. You should be sensitive to sense all chances to get close to the target. You should be aggressive to get your work done perfectly. Your should have good health to do a lot of walking and running. People running fast will be given 1st priority as they can get away from "potential danger" quickly. 

We will provide full support to you, especially the permit card from the principle, which proved that your action is allowed by school. 

So, why wait? Come and join us! You can find out the secret yourself! You will be the one holding the 1st hand material... 

//Your idol is waiting for you// 

Yuko Katana  
Chairman, New and Journal club (NJ club) 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

¡@

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hi, here I am again. We got a lots of enquiry that we won't be able to finish it within years. We had put totally 10 boxes outside our room but those would be full every day! I, and the committee, felt headache to this situation.

I just kept reading and filtering but work seemed endless. 

"HOW CAN WE FINISH THIS?" I shouted.

This was why we still haven't gotten anything work out!

Last week when we had any meeting, one of the committee suggested that we should recruit new member to do our task "**_Find out the secret of your favourite basketball man_**". Because if we do this, we don't have to do this exhausting job ourselves. Wouldn't this an excellent idea? We can have a good return of our journal while we don't have to do much. We can gain more subsidies from the school while we don't have to spend much. 

So, here I made another notice. Those silly girl or ..."lovely" boy...^^! would come and help us to finish the task.

This surely is a GOOD NEWS to me. I can just sit and get the return. 

Ha...ha...ha...ha...^@^ 

================

End of Chapter 1. Review please. 


	3. 2 Recruitment Test

Title: Secrets 

Summary: The news and journal club of Shohoku high has a new plan. **_Find out the secret of your favourite basketball man._** What would this come out?

***********************************

Chapter 2: Recruitment test

¡@

++At the concourse of the school++

...

...

...

"Hey, there is another notice from the NJ club again." The student said.

"Is it the member list?" One asked.

"I am not sure." Another replied, "Last time, they asked me to wait."

"But look!" The first said again, "People around is excited again."

"Let's go and see what is that."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

**_Recruitment TEST for _**"**_Find out the secret of your favourite basketball man_**"

We have contacted all of the schoolmate who want to become the member of the club. The number is out of our expected. We are pity that we would recruit all of you because of the school's policy. Therefore, we would only set up a recruitment test to select the best member.

Possibly, you would give a task to finish. You will have 2 weeks to finish the task and give us the result. But of course, the faster and the more tasks you can finish, the higher opportunity for you to become the member.

The recruitment test would be held at:

Venus: NJ club room  
Date: 15th October Friday  
Time: Sharp 4:30

Come and get your task(s). Otherwise, you will be considered as giving up your chance to become the member.

Yuko Katana  
Chairman, News and Journal club (NJ club)

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

I stood behind the pillar looking the reaction of the students about our new notice. While my best partner, Hiroki, the vice chairman of the NJ club standing at another side waving at me.

Good! Looking around, I could feel that the atmosphere was burning. They were excited to finish the task. Some of them were already talking how many task they bet they would finish within a day.

Ha...ha...mission succeed!

_++Flashback++_

_"We have so many potential members." I said, "But it would be impossible for us to recruit all of them because the school administration would not allow us to have nearly 3/4 schoolmates to be the members of the club."_

_"So, what can we do?" Hiroki asked._

_"But if we can have all of them, we would find out as more secrets as we could." One committee said._

_"We know that. So, let's think about the best solution." Hiroki said._

_"Can we beg the school adm?" Our lovely secretary suggested._

_"No use." I said._

_"Can we recruit them but tell the school adm we haven't?" Another committee asked._

_"Can we?" I glared at him and shouted, "Of course we CAN'T! Use your brain!"_

_"If we couldn't get all of them," Hiroki said, "How can we scan who we want and who we don't want?"_

_I looked at him. Suddenly bright light came from his side._

_"Recruitment test..." I said._

_"...by finishing tasks." He continued._

_"Who finish fast, who will be the member." I added._

_"Who finish last, who will be out..." He said._

_"...but we can still..." I said looking at him.._

_"...USE THE RESULT!" We finished together._

_We grinned and our hand locked together._

_"Hiroki, you really my best partner." I exclaimed._

_"I am." He said looking at me with his sexy eyes, "I always am."_

_++End of Flashback++_

¡@

I walked toward Hiroki, and went to the club room together with him.

When we had entered the room, we saw that the committees were busy doing their jobs.

Looking around, some of them were cutting paper, some of them were writing something on it and putting it into the big drawing box. 

We would have a recruitment test later on for our going-to-be member. And then, we will have enough members to find out the secrets.

...

...

...

Or should I say we would have all the secrets without doing any annoying jobs ourselves?¡@

Ha...ha...ha...

What is the meaning of Tensai?

Here you can see one!

================

End of Chapter 2. Review please. 


	4. 3 Michuko's task part 1

Title: Secrets

Summary: The news and journal club of Shohoku high has a new plan. **_Find out the secret of your favourite basketball man._** What would this come out?

Chapter 3: Michuko's task - part 1

¡

I am Michuko. I want to become the member of the NJ club. I really want to because if I become the member I could able to around my beloved Mitsui san all the time.

However, everything seems not going well to me.

This afternoon, I went to the committee room of the NJ club in order to accept the recruitment test. I never thought that I would be so unlucky to pick up this moron for my recruitment test!

What do I get?

The question is: "Why does Hanamichi's hair in red colour?"

And there are some notes from the NJ club, which are

1) to find out whether the red hair is nature or dye, _-- seems boring_

2) if nature,  
(a) to find out the family tree to see how it would be red;_-- already very difficult for me_   
(b) if foreigner occurred, to find out the original country;_-- what if he doesn't know? He is baka!_   
(c) to find out if there any other hairs of Hanamichi is red. _-- What did they mean "ANY OTHER HAIRS"? Does this include the hair...there.......Oh! God! Why don't I have Mitsui san on my task..._

3) if dyed,   
(a) to find out why does he dye in red colour;   
(b) to find out where does he dye it;   
(c) to find out how often does it dye it.

I would prefer to check the blue hair of Mitsui san. Might be I would check any other hairs of Mitsui san in blue colour or not by my very delicious opportunity and on the XXX.

Oh! I love it!

BUT now, it is that Hanamichi! I hope he dyes his hair red.

Anyway, I have to do my task perfect in order to do what ever I like to my Mitsui san!

"Mitsui san, wait for me!"

================

End of Chapter 3. Review please. 


End file.
